


Barry’s Intervention

by Polgara6



Series: Hedwig’s Parental Problem [4]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Barry stages an intervention, Gen, Hedwig is mad at Barry, idk - Freeform, this might be the last part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Barry decides to stage an intervention about Hedwig’s recent behavior. He did not think this through.





	Barry’s Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I think this will be the last part of this series. We will see

Barry was unhappy. Hedwig had been acting very strange lately and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He cornered the nine-year old by Hedwig’s chair. “Hedwig” he said  hesitantly. Hedwig greeted him happily, eager for any attention he could get from the other personalities. Barry smiled slightly awkwardly before getting to the point of why he was there. He asked Hedwig why he had been acting the way he had been recently. Hedwig was not about to tell the truth and Barry could see that so he moved on to his other point of interest. Barry asked Hedwig why he had been hanging around Dennis and Patricia so much recently. Hedwig immediately stiffened, Barry thought he had struck gold and started pushing asking if they were the reason behind his weird behavior and if they were telling him to do the stuff he was doing. “You know you really should stop hanging around them” Barry said halfway through his interrogation “their dangerous”. Hedwig stiffened up even more, how dare Barry tell him his mom and dad were dangerous. Hedwig pretended to nod along with everything Barry was saying, all the while a plan forming in his head. Once Barry wandered off clearly satisfied Hedwig put his plan into action.

****

He had made it. He was in the train yard. As he wandered searching for his parents who he had seen enter earlier in the day he thought about Barry. How dare he tell him to stay away from his parents. Then he finally saw them, two figures in the distance walking in his direction. He ran the next couple of steps until they came better into view. Then they spotted him, Hedwig got nervous would they be mad at him like Barry would be? But then he saw his mom start to smile and he knew everything would be okay.


End file.
